Katoptris
by allthenicenamesaregone
Summary: Katoptris shows Piper some unsettling things. Jason/Piper
1. Katoptris

The boat felt empty without Annabeth and Percy. No one really spoke of anything other than the war and battle strategies. Leo was usually working on the ship whenever he could. Hazel and Frank-well, no one really knew what they were doing, but Coach Hedge was extra-protective of them even though everyone knew Frank wouldn't dare make a move on her. Nico rarely spoke or did much of anything except stay locked in his room. No one was sure what mysterious thing he was working on, but no one blamed him for staying away; the kid had been through hell. Piper acted strangely and was very distant from everyone, especially Jason. She'd most likely seen another creepy vision on her blade Katoptris. And what did Jason do? Jason kept everything running smoothly. It was exhausting, boring work-the monsters were not even fun to battle anymore-but it had to be done.

He wished Percy were there to lighten his load, but Jason was a son of Jupiter and children of Jupiter were supposed to be strong and take whatever they received head-on. Hercules was an exception to Jason's rule. He was strong, but he was bitter and revengeful.

Secretly, though, in the back of his mind, he was glad Percy wasn't there. He didn't want the guy to die or anything, but Jason felt he had to redeem himself, to show he could be an only leader if he had to. He wasn't proud of this thought. Everyone knew Jason was a strong guy and a great demigod, but he couldn't help thinking this. Sometimes he wondered if his thirst for redemption was not o show others, but to show himself he was still capable of doing things on his own. But hadn't he learned he and Percy made a great team? Of course he had! But what good did it make if Percy was gone? Jason _wouldn't _and _didn't_ have to depend on others. Usually, others were undependable, absent, or dead.

One day, as the Argo II flew over a rare, still, dark-blue ocean, Jason and Piper looked at the sky in thought. Piper often glanced at Jason worriedly when she thought he wasn't looking. Jason knew Katoptris had probably shown something really bad. Jason looked up again at the misty grey clouds. He wondered if his father was up there in the heavens. Was he proud? Jason decided he didn't care.

"What is it, Pipes?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing" she muttered uneasily as she bit her manicured fingernails.

"You should just tell me, okay? I know you saw a vision. It would be good if I knew ahead of time. I've got nothing to lose." But that was a lie. He had everything to lose. He had the world to lose. He wanted to say: _We're probably going to die, so we might as well slim down the chances. _

Piper suddenly hugged Jason so tightly he thought he'd burst. A hug: a symbol of farewell. He laughed, not a joyous-type laugh, but a short chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Piper asked seriously.

"You're saying goodbye. You, all of us, we already know we're going to die."

"That's funny?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I don't know why I'm laughing. I guess I just haven't laughed in a long time." Piper then embraced Jason again and he held on to her tightly. He knew he would lose her too.

Why was Jason laughing? He didn't know. What he had said was only a half-truth. He'd like to say he was laughing in the face of death, but that was a total lie. Jason was terrified. He guessed his life had just become depressingly hilarious as that of most demigods. Maybe he just needed to keep up a good mood.

As they embraced, Jason asked again:

"What'd Katoptris show you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Piper this is serious."

"I know, but I just…It showed you and me in the future in about seven years…"

"And…?"

"Sometimes the image flickers and you're gone. And sometimes I'm next to a grave. It reads _Here lies our Saving Grace…_"


	2. Leo and a Baby

"Oh," murmured Jason. It wasn't his own death that made it feel like he was hit by a bus, but the fact the he was a 'Saving Grace'. If he failed, the world failed. He'd heard Percy and Annabeth tell him how they'd once carried the sky, but at this point, he wondered if his load was heavier. It was now a fact that if Jason died, the quest was doomed and then the world. But then, why was Piper in the vision?

"Why are you in the vision, though?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know…but there were other things in the vision…"

"What things?"

"Well Leo sometimes appears way off in the background and then there's…"

"There's what?"

"There's a baby."

"A baby?" Jason asked in a high-pitched voice completely unlike himself.

"Yeah," Piper muttered. This had been what she'd been holding back, but Jason sensed there was more.

"Well, whose baby is it? It can't be ours? Can it?" Jason asked, more confused than he'd ever been. He'd never given his future much thought. Sadly, he had never expected to live long enough to even reach his twenties, let alone be a father. He'd always seen himself living a short life and dying a brave and noble death. He had never given his future much thought because he never expected one. He hoped for one dearly, but he could never see it. He wondered if the others did too. It's not like he wanted to die. No. He was a demigod and demigods were were bound to die at a young age. It was just how things went. Now, there was talk of a baby! His and Piper's! That was a strange thought! But, he didn't shoo the thought away. It was actually a bit comforting. That is, if he lived.

"It's not ours…It's mine and…" Jason's bubble burst. The baby wasn't theirs? Whose else could it be if it wasn't his? He would never fall out of love with Piper and he din't think Piper would fall out of love with him.

"And who?" Jason asked a bit too forcefully, his mind racing a million miles. It couldn't have been the guy he's thinking of. It can't!

"Leo," Piper sighed. It was Leo. Jason's eyes widened almost comically. He couldn't believe it. Piper and Leo? That couldn't be! What sort of sick love game was this? Then, Jason realized. _ Venus. _This was her doing. Who else would make Piper fall in love with Leo? I mean, Piper couldn't have done it on her own. Right?

"What?" Jason asked, eyebrows knitted. He understood, he just felt that if he asked again maybe the answer would change. So, if he died, the world would be destroyed and Piper would somehow live and have a baby with Leo, his best friend? What? Venus would probably keep them alive somehow and let Piper get a new love and finally give one to Leo and they'd have a kid. No. No! This was so wrong and twisted.

"I don't understand either," Piper said.

"I think it's Venus," Jason stated firmly. He didn't like putting Piper's mother on the hot seat, but this was pretty important considering she had somehow managed to shelter two demigods under world destruction. That is if the world had been destroyed, but then if it hadn't been, why was Jason a 'Saving Grace'? He would have had to be saving something. Or was it really Jason? Was it another Grace? He felt like another bus had hit him.

"Thalia," he whispered, "It's not her is it?" Piper shook her head and Jason felt slightly less on edge, but now it was all up to him again.

"Is the world destroyed in the vision? Or am I just dead?"

"The world's destroyed. I asked Hazel; she said she _felt _the death and chaos." Jason felt sort of angry. Piper had told Hazel about this very personal matter and not him?

"Then how were you and Leo alive?" He wanted to mention the baby, but it would've been too awkward. He didn't even like saying 'you and Leo'.

"I think you're right about my mom. I think she somehow did it, but I don't know…Do you want to consult Leo about this?"

"I'll do it later. Alone. It would be weird if you were there…" Jason said mysteriously. He didn't want Piper anywhere near Leo and vice versa.

"Okay. I'm going to go see if the blade shows me another clue." Piper shuffled off deck and back to her room where she would study the cursed, wretched blade, Katoptris.

Jason paced the deck, not knowing what was going on. He kept whispering _how_ to himself over and over again. How was he even going to tell Leo about this? It was way too weird. _Hey, Leo you're a father now. By the way, you're probably going to have to repopulate the Earth with Piper. Bye! _

Jason forced himself to walk to Leo's office. He stepped slowly, every step a big effort. Finally, he made it to the office. The door was open, but Jason knocked anyways. Food and candy wrappers littered the floor along with war plans. It was an organized mess somehow and it looks very cozy. Leo was on a chair, his feet propped up on a table. He was eating a lollipop and pretending it was a cigarette.

"Hey," said Jason.

"Hi, what's wrong? Is the ship broken again?" Leo asked.

"No. Actually, I have girl problems."

"You came to the right man, Jason boy. I'm the Love Mechanic. Something broken? I can fix it," Leo smirked, fixing his shirt collar.

"Seriously, though," Leo added, "The ship broken or-?"

"This is serious, Leo," Jason scolded.

"Fine, but why come to me of all people? Tartarus, you can probably get better advice from Frank."

"Piper's having a baby and it's yours," Jason spilled, way too quickly for anyone to comprehend.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Baby. Piper. Yours." Jason enunciated.

"Baby Piper is mine?"

"No, " Jason groaned, " Piper's baby is yours."

"Come again?" Leo questioned, his expression worried if Jason had finally cracked.

"You had a baby with Piper."

"When? Pretty sure _that _never happened." Leo laughed.

"It'll happen in the future…"

"How?"

"I don't know, but Katoptris said so. I think Venus is going to do something when I die."

"When you die?" Leo echoed, very alarmed. Almost too alarmed...Jason didn't pay it much attention.

"_If _I die. _When_ I die. Whatever. The point is, Venus's got some sort of shelter and Piper said to tell you. Maybe you had a dream or something? Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"No," Leo admitted, "Well, now that you mention it, actually, I did have a dream. I can't remember, though. Do you mind showing me Katoptris. Maybe it'll jog my memory."

"Do we have to?" Jason groaned. He didn't like sounding so whiny, but he really didn't want to see this vision. He then ignored himself and guided Leo to Piper's room. It was time to see the vision.

* * *

**Author's note: So, I hope at least _someone _is enjoying this. Well, I guess that's me, but someone other than me!**** Well, thanks for reading! Gods, I'm not sure if I'm going to finish the story how I want it to be because I have noooo idea where I'm going with it. Review if you'd like, and once again, Thank You! (:**

**P.S: I'm making waaaay too many spelling/grammar mistakes so I might keep updating a chapter because I overlook a bunch of mistakes.(Jason calling Venus Aphrodite UGHH) I'll try to post a new chapter everyday and thanks for favorites and reviews, guys!**


	3. A Dreamy Envelope

Jason and Leo got to Piper's room just in time to see what happened. The door had been blown open and Piper had disappeared. The only thing left was Katoptris, illuminating the room with an ancient gold shine. Jason and Leo only looked at each other and searched the room for any sort of clue. There was a crimson red envelope on the nightstand. Leo picked it up and gagged dramatically.

"Smells like too much perfume. Looks like the Wicked Beauty Queen of the West took her. Aphrodite, Venus,_ that_ lady."

"Maybe. Open the envelope." Jason said, taking hold of Katoptris in case any monster popped out. It wouldn't do much good, but he wouldn't risk losing the blade.

Leo opened the envelope cautiously, trying not to smear the envelope with all of the oil on his hands. He probably washed them all the time, but he had to constantly fix the ship.

Jason suddenly felt very selfish. It wasn't the entire world that was resting on his shoulders. It was resting on the crew, the entire ship. The ship that Leo built, that he was _destined_ to build. It wasn't all about Jason. I mean, he obviously played a big role, but how could he have for a second thought that it was only up to himself? Maybe it had all finally gotten to his head. He never liked the attention for being a son of Jupiter, he never liked the expectation, but now, had he set the expectations for himself? He wondered if he was his _own _fatal flaw. He wondered if every part of him was designed for self-destruction. He remembered Reyna, how she acted like a robot, slowly tearing herself apart to please others. He remembered Percy, Annabeth…No one expected them to fail, but the thing was, they weren't alone. They were never alone. They were alone together, if that made any sense. _Maybe that's it,_ Jason thought, _maybe I have to remember that I'm not alone. _

Leo read the envelope aloud in what he thought was a feminine goddess-like voice:

"_I've taken Piper for some tea. Don't worry about us, darlings. You should probably worry more about yourselves. _Signed: Aphrovenus. I guess her personality is still split," Leo muffled a laugh.

"Worry about ourselves?" Jason asked, worriedly. Leo shrugged.

"Let's go tell the others," he suggested.

They exited the room and called the others. They were all on high alert and everyone was on the deck searching for signs of trouble. After hours, nothing had happened. The clouds had cleared, and the sky was painted with purples and blues. Everything seemed peaceful.

"I'll keep watch," Nico announced. Everyone looked at him, wondering if he could pull through; he still looked weak and hopeless. In the end, Hedge stayed with him, half-guarding and half-steering the ship. Nico deserved his chance to show how strong he really was.

Jason and Leo went to Piper's room and waited for her to come back. She didn't, and so the two demigods placed Katoptris on Piper's bed and sat around the blade, its shimmer casting a golden light on them. The color reminded Jason of candles and then of funerals and death. The two looked at the blade expectantly, waiting for the vision of the future.

"Back to the Future," Leo whispered wistfully, trying to ease the mood. Jason only sighed and all was quiet when the vision appeared on the blade.

Sure enough, Piper was holding a baby next to a grave reading '_Here lies our Saving Grace' _and Leo appeared way off in the background. The baby, Jason had to admit, was pretty cute. Still, he couldn't really admit that it was Piper and Leo's. The vision gave Jason a creepy feeling, like he was seeing something forbidden. He remembered Piper saying Hazel could feel the death of this future world and he wondered if he could somehow feel it too. He was starting to feel very sick.

Leo was as dumbfounded as Jason had been when he'd heard the news. The image flickered constantly to show the image of Piper and Leo, and one of Piper and Jason laughing hysterically. Jason tried to focus more on that one, but he simply couldn't. Leo studied the vision, trying to pull his dream back into his mind. Then he muttered, wide-eyed, "I remember."

Jason didn't need to tell Leo to begin because Leo immediately spilled all of the information.

"I was at this little island. We were all together- me, you, Piper. We were on top of a volcano. I don't know why. Then, I slipped. Ironic, really. I mean the _fire_ guy slipping into a volcano? Just my luck… So, you grabbed my hand and tried hauling me up. Then…"

"Then what?"

"You let us both fall."

"What? Why would I-?"

"I don't know…I just know you died. I mean, I'm not sure if you _let_ us fall, but it looked like you'd given up. You can fly. I don't get why you didn't just do that. You let _me_ fly back up. You fell and you died…"

"That makes no sense!" Jason grumbled.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, man. That's just what happened in my dream. If we know about it now, I'm sure we can stop it."

Jason shrugged. "How can we be sure? Why would I let myself fall? I don't understand…"

"Look, we can just wait for Piper to come back and then it'll all be fine. I promise. Piper's only my friend; she's like a sister. I mean, she's pretty, but she's my sister. You know? All Valdez children are good-looking." They both chuckled.

"So, I guess we wait," Jason sighed, "By the way, I know you wouldn't do anything wrong. We're all puppets. It's the puppet masters I'm worried about, the one's behind the scenes calling all the shots."

Jason remembered the giants, Ephialtes and Otis. They weren't behind the scenes, they were the main show, but the gods…? Nope. Most of them were the puppet masters and they were ready to cut some strings.

Leo said he'd check on how Hedge was taking care of the ship, but then he came back running:

"We're over the island! The volcano is there and so is Piper!"

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter three. Not very mind-blowing, but there ya go. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I only spot them once the thing is posted. Thanks again to everyone for the feedback and for reading this. Review if you'd like(it'd make me really happy if you did) **


	4. A Volcano and a Quest

**A/N:Okay, so here's the fourth chapter. Don't hate me when you read it, okay. It's only temporary. There's gonna be a solution. It'll all be fine(probably).**

* * *

Jason ran to the deck along with Leo who was lowering a rope ladder for Piper to climb on. She simply shook her head and motioned that they had to get down. Jason hesitated. He was sure this was some sort of trap, but regardless, he plopped down the ladder with Leo behind.

"What happened?" Jason asked, anxious for the answer.

"What happened where?" Piper asked.

"With your mom?"

"Aphrodite? What do you mean?"

"You don't remember…? It was her who took you…How did you get here?"

"I just got here. With you guys. We all climbed down the rope ladder," she insisted, eyeing Jason as if he were the crazy one.

"You were taken by your mother, Piper. She brought you here. We-me and Leo- just came here to save you. You weren't with us…"

"I…wasn't?"

"No," Jason and Leo answered simultaneously.

"I believe you," she stated firmly, "But why are we here?" Jason shrugged.

The air suddenly became cold and a figure appeared from the trees. It was an old man with leathery brown skin and white hair. He looked like he'd been living on the streets. The demigods drew their weapons, Jason giving Katoptris back to Piper. The old man laughed.

"Oh, dearies. There must be a misunderstanding. I haven't seen a demigod in my island in years!"

"Your island?" Leo asked.

"I guard it. I can't escape it like poor old Hercules. You need not no my name as time is precious. There is an amulet at the top of the volcano. That is the only way to free those who wandered into this island,"

"We're trapped?" Piper asked.

"Not if you can get the amulet! Start your quest in the morning. It's your best chance! Time is precious!" he croaked. He then vanished, a faint smell of familiar perfume left lingering. Jason wondered if this guy was helping the love goddess. Or maybe…this guy_ was_ Aphrovenus!

"Was that my mom?" Piper asked, slightly creeped out.

"I think so," Jason said.

"So…we wait until morning?" Leo asked. Jason nodded.

After some time, it was Jason's time to sleep. He didn't want to, but did so at Piper's convincing speech. The next morning, he awoke and his friends were gone. Jason ventured further into the trees, weapon drawn, and he caught sight of them. The _worst _sight of them.

Piper was holding Leo's neck and Leo had his hands around Piper's waist. They were kissing. They were actually kissing. Jason was dumbfounded. He'd expected to pull away from Katoptris and see it was just a vision. But that didn't happen. This was real. His two best friends were kissing violently and disgustingly-maybe he was exaggerating, but whatever- in front of him. Jason didn't know what to do. Jason knew for sure it wasn't Piper's fault. She was probably put under some love spell, but Leo? He was probably in a love spell too. I mean, he'd said Piper was like his sister. Jason cleared his throat and emerged. They kept kissing.

"What's going on?" he screeched harshly.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked meanly, like Jason had just interrupted her favorite T.V. show.

"I mean why were you making out with Leo?" Jason muttered.

"Uh, because I wanted to," she said, rolling her eyes. What was going on?

"Leo..?" Jason murmured, looking for an explanation.

"What do _you _want?" he asked. His voice wasn't like it'd been before. It was no longer the voice of a friend, but someone who despised him and thought of him as garbage. He'd taken the initial shock of Piper and now it was all starting to sink His friends hated him.

"Ummm…we have to get to the volcano," he said. Yes, that was all he needed to say. He didn't need to speak to them anymore. He didn't even need to look at then. He just had to lead the way and then the wicked love goddess would revert Jason's friends to normal. If he lived…

As Jason, stepped forward to lead, Leo and Piper giggled.

"What, do you think you're the leader now?" Leo laughed. But it wasn't Leo, not really. Jason knew it wasn't.

"I always lead," Jason muttered. He should've just let Piper or Leo take lead, but there he went. _I always lead. _

"Since when?" Piper snorted annoyingly. It wasn't Piper.

"Since…never mind," Jason sighed.

"That's what hat I thought," Leo said, shoving Jason to the side as he and Piper stepped in front of him. They spent about half the way kissing whilst holding hands. So Jason_ did_ have to see them and he'd already talked to them. This was going to be a long trip.

The air felt fresh and new and the place really looked beautiful. The waves were slow and peaceful. The sky was tinted with grays and blues. It was such an inviting place it was a horrible thing for it to actually be an eternal prison. It was also horrible that Jason'd had to share it with Piper and Leo in the current state that they were in.

The three strode towards the volcano ahead. It looked dormant, but Jason knew the inside was bubbling with lava. Strewn across the ground were cadavers. Jason wondered if they belonged to those who had previously failed the quest. He also wondered if maybe the guy-if he wasn't Aphrovenus- had been shipwrecked with his crew. They continued forward, eventually reaching the volcano's steep, rough ground.

Jason wanted to hurl himself at Leo and curse Piper out. Gods, they were the most obnoxious people he'd ever met. Piper kept giggling at everything Leo said and he was an arrogant idiot. Jason wondered vaguely if they mirrored his and Piper's relationship. But Piper wasn't annoying-at least not to him- and as for the arrogant thing…Well, Jason had his ego under control…most of the time.

The land had posed no real threats so far, but that made Jason even more uneasy. By a couple of hours, they arrived at the top of the volcano. It was ready for eruption because several times it had roared and shook. They hurried.

"Stop holding her hand and hurry," Jason called, now jogging ahead of them.

"Excuse me?" Piper said, affronted. How dare _he_ talk to _her_?

"I said hurry. Unless you want to die…which I would gladly like to see happen." Jason said. He didn't mean that, of course, but he had to get them angry and chasing him.

"Shut up, Jason" Leo snarled.

"Make me," Jason dared menacingly. Leo's hands filled with fire.

"I'm not scared," Jason stated.

"You're pathetic, Grace. Stop thinking you're better than everyone else. You may have a bigger role in the quest, but that just makes you more of a manipulated puppet."

Jason was actually getting pissed off.

"At least, I'm not acting like an arrogant idiot."

"Uh, yeah you are," Leo informed. "Everyone hates you. They'd rather you dead. You're just jealous that Piper is mine. She doesn't even like you, dude. Take the hint."

Sly hint, Jason thought.

"Last time I checked-" Jason began.

"Go kill yourself," Piper laughed. "Seriously, Jason. No one cares about you."

Jason looked at her. He was shocked, to say the least. This was definitely not Piper, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt. Obviously, he wouldn't kill himself over that. The blade surely meant that Jason would die over another thing.

"I'll kill him," Leo growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Jason egged him on.

"You're not better than any one so stop acting like it. You might fool us for two seconds with stories about your stupid dead mother, but we know who you really are."

"You don't know me at all! I thought I knew you…" Jason growled. He was intent on blasting this kid with lightning. How dare he speak of Jason's mother? Leo was in no position to judge _anyone._

"It's not like you care about her at all. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"You only care about your stupid inventions! Just because you killed your_ own_ mother -" Jason knew he'd gone too far. He instantly regretted it. Leo wasn't under control of his own body. This wasn't Leo. Again, Jason had betrayed himself, his own fatal flaw.

Leo fists burned brighter and hotter. The red fire turned blue. Blue fire was actually hotter than red fire and Jason had never seen Leo do this. The kid was angry. Leo leaped forward and Jason ran. He had to get them moving. The volcano would erupt soon and it wouldn't matter if the fire was blue or red because it would be consumed by lava.

Piper followed closely behind. They finally arrived at the top. Jason stopped and then Leo came running towards him. Jason moved to the side, but Leo had tripped to the edge of the volcano. He was hanging on to the edge with his hand. The vision was coming true, but why would Jason let himself fall?

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. It'll all be explained next chapter, okay. No one will die(probably). Just bear with me, please! Thanks to all of you following this fanfic and thanks to those who'll stick around. I promise it'll get better, okay. Sorry to the Jasper shippers, but this had to happen. Jasper will be there in the end. That is a gurantee. Thanks again. Review if you'd like. (:**


	5. Fires and Falls

Jason rushed to help Leo as did Piper, but then Jason spotted to amulet on the other side of the volcano. It was a dark red amulet.

"Piper, go get the amulet I'll help Leo up,"

"I'm going to get him up!" she said using her charmspeak, but Jason resisted.

"Go!" he screamed.

"Fine, you help him up. Ugh! Why don't _you_ just fall!" she said, her charmspeak still activated, though Jason wasn't sure if she'd done it on purpose. She ran to the other side of the volcano for the amulet as Jason tried helping Leo up. The volcano began rumbling and shaking.

"Give me your hand!" Jason said. Leo instead looked at him with disgust and lit his hands on fire.

"I don't want your help!" Leo screamed.

"Do you want to die?"

"No, but I'd rather die than let you help me. I'd rather die than let everyone celebrate you because you saved me!"

"Give me your hand!" Jason insisted. Leo didn't reply, but Jason saw in his eyes, that Leo was scared. Did Leo hate Jason that much that he'd rather die than get his help?

"Dude," Jason said firmly, "give me your hand!"

"No," Leo muttered simply. Jason took a deep breath and took a hold of Leo's flaming hand. The pain stung even though he knew it was coming. Jason clenched his jaw to keep from screaming and tried hauling Leo up, but Leo kicked and thrashed, trying to break loose from his hold.

"Let me go!" he mumbled.

Jason didn't let go. He would never let go even if his hand burned beyond repair. He could feel layers of his skin dying away, but that didn't matter. He had to save his best friend. He wasn't sure if his determination had come from Piper's accidental charmpseak, but he hoped his motivation to save Leo had actually come from himself. Either way, he was determined to help Leo up.

Then, Leo pulled down sharply and they were both falling.

Jason was sure he was still under Piper's charmspeak because he used all his will to let Leo float safely to the top while he fell to the fiery lava below. _ Why don't you just fall? _Those were Piper's charmspeak words. He remembered previously thinking that Piper's words wouldn't cause him any harm, but naturally, the universe had to work against him. As he fell, he tried to break Piper's charmspeak, but he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he couldn't. Maybe it was because he had lost his two friends, because he had simply lost hope, because he didn't expect to get out of this mess. He wanted to, but he didn't expect it. Everyone thought Jason was confident, but he had to keep himself going somehow. He had to balance out his fits of hopelessness with overconfidence. Jason never expected anything. But now, he expected one thing: death.

He kept falling for what seemed like an eternity. He wondered if his life would flash before his eyes, but it wasn't happening on its own, so he decided to do it voluntarily.

He was looking at various memories. So many memories…but then they were more like visions because Jason could see himself in them. He saw all of the demigods prior to the incident with Arachne, and they were all laughing at some stupid joke. Jason saw himself, clutching his stomach while tears of laughter were forming in his eyes. He saw Percy and Annabeth holding each other for support while they laughed. He saw Hazel accidentally spill some drinks and Leo and Frank both try to catch them in their fits of laughter. Instead they crashed into one another and laughed some more. He saw Piper spitting out her drink most unladylike when she heard the joke. He saw Hedge laughing with them, _bahahaha bahahaha. _Jason remembered the feeling of laughing with his friends. Everything felt infinite; like they could all stay aboard the Argo II and forget the quest. Like they had the world to live and do nothing. Like all they needed was each other. Jason remembered this memory above all, the pleasant pain of laughter in his stomach, the tears of laughter, of happiness, forming in his eyes. Everything felt endless and great.

Jason remembered everyone aboard the Argo II. He remembered Thalia, Reyna, Dakota….Heck, he even remembered Octavian. Jason missed his life and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. Jason summoned all his strength and broke the charmspeak.

Then, Jason was flying. It had worked! Everything was going to be okay now. It had to be.

Jason flew, the heat of the lava dying away as he neared the top of the volcano. He reached the top and the old man was there. Piper handed him the amulet. Leo and Piper didn't notice Jason. The old man, however, smiled.

"Ahh, right on time, I see," he croaked. Piper and Leo turned around. Their expressions were angry, no trace of guilt at all.

"Venus," Jason said. Then Jason had finally noticed the stinging and bleeding of his burnt hands. Venus-or the old man then approached Jason and lightly touched his hands. They were healed. Then, time was at a stand-still. Piper and Leo didn't move. The waves didn't crash. The birds remained stuck in flight.

"Jason, my dear, have you learned your lesson?"

It was the old man; he had turned back into Aphrovenus.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so that's chapter five. Thanks to all of you for reading this and tell me what you think of this chapter if you'd like. I'll be posting up the last chapter in a couple of minutes, I think. So, yeah, thanks again! (:**


	6. Lovely Memories

"You did all of this," Jason stated. It wasn't a question. Jason knew from the beginning it was all her fault. Aphrovenus' form flickered many times, but it stayed mostly at Piper.

"Yes…Well, did you learn your lesson? Actually, I _feel_ you learned your lesson, but can you tell me what it was?"

Jason didn't know what his lesson was, but if Aphrovenus _felt_ he had learned, it had to be about love.

"It was about love," Jason said.

"Yes, but it was also much more than that, Jason," she said, a tinge annoyed.

"How?"

"Lately, you have not been very hopeful. Do you not see? The way you wanted to save Leo despite my daughter's charmspeak, the way you took a hold of his flaming hands and tried to pull him to the surface. That was love, Jason. It was not charmspeak. That was only you. How you fell…That was charmspeak. You were hopeless and you thought you were doomed. Then you thought about love, about your friends, and you broke the charmspeak. That was love, Jason. It was hope. The way you see me now, as my daughter, that is love, Jason."

"Why did you do all of this?"

"Well, my long lost amulet is a plus, but you should not be angry with me. You should thank me, actually. If not for this, the vision on the blade would have come true. Do you not realize I restored your hope and determination? If not for my meddling, you would have died soon enough. And you still might, but the vision is a warning. If you give up one more time, if you forget about love…The world will be gone and then I will have to allow my daughter to love again so she can live,"

"If I die, then everything else does too. How are you even going to keep the two alive?"

"Oh, Jason, my darling, love has its ways," she purred. Then she vanished in a sweet smelling puff of red smoke. Jason was momentarily blinded, but then he appeared back at the Argo II.

He was staring into the dark blue waters once again, but Piper wasn't there because this time, she had no vision to reveal. Jason looked toward the Argo II instead of the ocean. A flame of hope, confidence, determination, had began burning in him. It was all because of his love. It sounded so cheesy to Jason, but he was in too great a mood to care. Aphrovenus' warning echoed in his head: _If you give up one more time, if you forget about love…_

* * *

**A/N: So, The End! I hope this wasn't a let-down. It's kinda cheesy, but I liked it *shrugs* So, if you're reading this, then you probably read the rest. In that case, I want to thank you for sticking through my first fanfic with me. Review if you'd like. (:**


End file.
